


Liv's Boyfriend

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Prompt: Boys meet Liv's boyfriend for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is compeltely unbeta'd. Feedback is very much appreciated.

„So, are you two gonna behave?“ Liv sked with a stern look.

“Of course,” Aaron said at the same time Robert said: “We’ll see.”

“I’m serious,” Liv said. “I actually like this guy and you two scaring him off is the last thing I need.”

“We’ll try to behave,” Aaron said with a smirk.

Robert still looked stern but after a poignant look by Liv he nodded shortly. She had been dating this guy for a couple months now and they had been pestering her about meeting him for a couple weeks now. His name was Patrick and that was probably the first thing Robert did not like about him.

He came for dinner and after the first awkward hellos they all said down.

“So, Patrick,” Robert started and both Liv and Aaron’s head shot up at that. “You are gonna finish school this year, right? What are you gonna do after that?”

“Robert,” Liv groaned but Patrick shook his head at her.

“It’s okay, Liv, it’s natural for him to want to know,” he said and then looked to Robert. “I want to be an architect. I will apply to school in the area, though, don’t wanna go too far away from home for now.”

“Architect, hm?” Aaron asked. “That sounds like a nice, upstanding job, right, Rob?”

Robert clenched his jaw. “I guess.”

“And how are you gonna afford college, Patrick?” Robert asked.

“Well, I hope to get a scholarship and my parents are gonna chip in,” Patrick said.

“Ah, living off of somebody else, mhm,” Robert mumbled.

“Really?” Liv piped up. “You are gonna complain about somebody living off of somebody else?” Liv rose her eyebrows questioningly and definitely judging.

“I didn’t, I earned every penny I got from that family,” Robert said.

“Yeah right, by divorcing her as fast as you could. Well earned,” Liv said.

“Isn’t that how divorces go, though?” Patrick asked. 

“Exactly right,” Robert said quickly, not realizing that he had just let Patrick in.

“Well, right, enough about that pleasant topic,” Aaron said.

“Right,” Robert said. “Patrick, do you have a history of cheating?”

“Really?” Aaron and Liv asked him at the same time and their risen eyebrows were almost identical. 

Patrick laughed at that and quickly covered his mouth.

“Sorry, no,” he said. 

Robert opened his mouth again, but Patrick beat him to it.

“Listen, I know you’re worried. Liv is special and I would want to protect her, too, if I were you. But I can assure you that I will never intentionally hurt her. She means the world to me and I want to protect her, too. It means a lot to me to meet you two and I really want you to like me, but even if you don’t, it’s not gonna change how I feel about her.”

Aaron seemed impressed by that speech and shot Liv a reassuring smile. Robert looked at Patrick, probably wanting to see something in his face that told him he was not being honest, but when he found nothing, he nodded.

“Okay, Patrick,” he said. “But no staying overnight, I sand by that.”

Liv smiled and Patrick nodded. “Sure. I heard there are quite a few barns in the area anyway.”

Robert looked horrified and Aaron started laughing.

“Joking, joking,” Patrick quickly added.

“Thin ice, mate,” Robert said.

\--

Hours later Patrick was gone and Robert and Aaron were laying in their bed.

“He seemed alright, right?” Robert asked.

“Patrick? Yeah, he seems like a good fit,” Aaron said. “At least I don’t have a bad feeling about him seeing liv.”

“No, me neither, he stood his ground, I liked that,” Robert answered.

Aaron smiled. “He reminded me of you a bit, to be honest.”

“What is it with you and comparing me to teenagers, hm?” Robert asked, but smiled.

“No, I mean, he was nice and polite, but he told you when it was enough. He was a bit cheeky, and I imagine he can be a bit of a trashmouth just like you.”

“I’m blushing,” Robert said sarcastically.

“And he fights for what he wants,” Aaron said, not letting Robert’s remark faze him. 

“Yeah, he’s alright, I suppose,” Robert said. “But there is now way I am calling him Paddy.”


End file.
